Dialogues in GTA Vice City Stories
This is a list of some dialogues spoken by pedestrians, law enforcements, gangs and even characters in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Government jobs VCPD Officers *Grab that creep! *You must be on PCP! *Get that perverted worm! *Cease and desist! *Oh, look who's running! *You look dead already! *Let's go, sweetheart! *Let's dance, you fairy! *You're mine, tough guy! Main Characters Victor Vance * Freeze, pinhead. * Have a nice death. * Say hello to Mr. Death. * No one's gonna miss you. * Yeah, you understand now, huh? * Fuck you. * I'm ending this interaction. * Just cleaning this shit. * Suck lead, asshole. * It's over. * Yep, I'm gonna shoot you. * Your life is about to expire. * Your biggest mistake? Being born. * This shit is over. * This ain't no movie, and this ain't no kid's toy. * Hey, dead man. * Hey, stiff. * This is not a rehearsal. * Hey dead man, wassup? * Wanna break? May as well. * Hey dude, this is what I do. * That's it for you, bitch. * This is a shortcut to hell. * Don't be a dick, I'm a soldier. * I'm a soldier, don't push me. * I'm a professional, you chump. * Okay, you know the score: we hit, we suffer, I win. * Me? Fight? Sure, okay! * Fight? Sure, but let's make it quick. * Ho ho, another scrap! * Try begging if you like. * Yes, you do have to die! * Relax. * My need is greater than yours. * I'm a soldier, friend. * Fire in the hole! * Please, just run away. * You like this? Me too! * You clearly think you're hot shit. * I do this shit for a living. * You're an idiot, I'm a soldier. * You want this to get ugly? * Don't be an idiot. * Smile. * Welcome to America. * Welcome to Vice City. * Sure, it's a gun. * Yeah! Be scared! * Go to hell. * Bye, asshole. * Designed by experts, wrecked by a moron. Gangs Bikers * I'm gonna tear you a new asshole. * Come on sissy boy! * Bikes, mommas and beer. Sharks * Sharks, to me! * Sharks bite, fool. * Told you not to come around here! * You're messing with a shark! Cholos * Show me you're the man! * You disrespect mi familia, I hurt you! * Why you disrespecting, ese? * Tengo que mear que mis dientes flotan. * I'm gonna see my cousin in San Andreas. * Chupa mi pinga, ladrón. * Payaso! * Vete a jalar el pescuezo al pollo. * Vete a chupar el pezón a un chango. * Pinche cabrón! * Pinche retardado. * Chingado! * Te meto la verga por el hocico! * Metemela puto! * Burro. * You can't kill me! I'm indestructible. * Who's the chingón now, mamón? * Baboso! * Fuck you pinche vato, I'm bulletproof. * Porno videos are the way to go, man. * Last night I was bien pedo. * You know who I am, ese? * Jode tu madre, ladrón! * Mi familia is more important than your family, ese. * I have tattooed mis mujeres y mis hijos on my chest. * I try Release, my mouth feel nice. * My iguana Angelina died. * You know I'm a cholo, cabrón? * Cholos kill you good, pendejo. * God protect me! Cubans * He's like one big puta waiting for pinga. * I'm too fuerte for these cochinos. * I step on these cucarachas. Victor's gang * I've had enough of those British DJs. * A cool attitude is really imporant. * What the fuck, Vic?! Pedestrians Prostitute 1 * I'm a dominatrix too, puto. * Ay papi don't kill me! * Papi I just peed my thong! Construction Worker * I'm gonna take you apart. * I'm gonna put you in a cement mixer! * They'll find your body in some building foundation after this! Category:Dialogues Category:GTA Vice City Stories